


Playmobil Fanart - Sword In The Stone

by feilongfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credits: The character is based on Arthur from BBC's Merlin.<br/>Figures used in this 2-page graphic novel are made by Playmobil except for the stone, which is made by myself using Sculpey® III Polymer Clay.<br/>Software: Photoshop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playmobil Fanart - Sword In The Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The character is based on Arthur from BBC's Merlin.  
> Figures used in this 2-page graphic novel are made by Playmobil except for the stone, which is made by myself using Sculpey® III Polymer Clay.  
> Software: Photoshop.

Arthur found a perfect sword in the woods.


End file.
